


Miss Lovely Bellissimo

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair 8/3 <br/>Prompts: green and flutter </p>
<p>Miss Bellissimo has a problem only one man can solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Lovely Bellissimo

It seemed to Napoleon the meeting had been going on for hours when the door opened allowing the most gorgeous lady he had seen in weeks sweep into the room.

Waverly stood quickly followed by Napoleon and Illya. "Please take a seat Miss Bellissimo. This is Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin. Gentlemen this is Miss Lovely Bellissimo. "

Napoleon straightened his cuffs and smiled his brightest one. "And so true to her name." Napoleon whispered to Illya. "Please call my Napoleon. Can I get you something to drink?" He offered quickly.

"No thank you, Mr. Solo. Now Mr. Waverly," she said batting her eyes at him. "Can you help me with my little problem?" Her voice purred.

"As I understand it, there is an event that you must attend representing your uncle. If you do not attend, there will be repercussiom for your government. However, there have been a number of threats on your life. Is this correct?"

The men knew Waverly was only going over the details for their benefits. Her uncle was the head of a new government UNCLE was beginning to work with in hopes it would be beneficial to both UNCLE and her country's to have them join the UNCLE community.

"You're correct. Did anyone ever tell you your so young looking for your age?" Both men were surprised as Bellissimo moved closer to their boss placing her hand on his.

Clearing his throat, Waverly removed his hand. "Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin will be your escorts for the function."

She glared at the two agents then turned her attention to Waverly."They look a little young for the job. Besides Alexander, I can call you that can't I, I prefer a more mature escort. I'm sure my government and especially my uncle would appreciate it, as you did assure him you would personally keep me safe."

The two agents remained silent but the looks they sent each other suggested their amusement and waited to see what would happen next. The goul of the young woman to call their boss by first name was only more surprising then her attempt to ignore them.

Waverly knew when he had been out maneuvered The woman before him may be young but was used to getting her own way and knew how to play the political game to get it. "Perhaps I could escort you tonight. However, Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin will be accompanying us."

"If they must," She said ignoring the men at the table. "We have time before we need to arrive at the reception. Perhaps you could accompany me to get something to eat."

One more small sigh escaped before the head of UNCLE accepted the invitation. "The Masque Clu b is right next door. It is under our surveillance and will ensure your safety."

"Oh Mr. Waverly you know how to make a girl's heart **flutter**." Lovely said sending a knowing smile toward the agents. She had once more received what she wanted. Both men knew that someday her behavior would be the cause of trouble that UNCLE would be asked to solve.

"Gentlemen we'll meet you at the garage at seven. Please have a car ready to go." Waverly offered his arm to Lovely heading toward the Masque Club.

The partners watched as Waverly and Lovely walk down the hall.

"I can not believe it. She's throwing herself at him. He's old enough to be her father." Napoleon said when they were far enough away from the pair not to be heard and wasn't surprised when he saw Illya's smirk.

"Do not tell me your are letting the little **green** eye monster get to you?" Illya asked trying to keep the amusement out of his voice but failing.

"Why is it you only understand idioms when you want to give me a dig?" Napoleon pouted. "And I am not jealous."

"Of course not if you say so my friend. We have a few hours to wait until we meet them. How about some dinner at the little Italian place down the block? I will even pay." Continuing to smirk, the Russian led the way to exit.

"As long as you're paying." Napoleon followed his partner still trying to get over what had just happened. As they walked toward the restaurant, a beautiful redhead walked by dropping her hankie which caught his attention. "Ah one moment Illya," he called out picking up the hankie, straighting his sleeves and hurrying to catch up to her.

"We only have two hours," Illya shouted after him standing against the wall waiting for the return of his now smiling partner.


End file.
